


Fact or Fiction?

by sianyboxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, The Winchester Gospel, and goes from there, because I wanted more SPN book!verse, set in After School Special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianyboxx/pseuds/sianyboxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say never meet your idols, don't they? Well, for Cloe and Nina, the chance of ever meeting their heroes was damn near impossible.  Especially when said heroes are Sam and Dean Winchester. Monster hunters, con artists, and all-round badass main characters in the "Supernatural" book series. If only they could be brought to life. But alas, there's no way in hell the stories could be based on any thing in reality... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact or Fiction?

“Nina! Nina!” I yelled at the back of my best friends head, dashing between the crowds as I tried to catch up to her. Pushing my way past bulky backpacks and nervous freshman, I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Either the bags were getting bigger every year, or the kids were just getting smaller, but man did this year's new recruits looks tiny. Managing to grab Nina by her strap, I pulled her towards me. Spinning her around, I ignored the evil looks we were getting for blocking the hallway.  
“It’s out. The new book, ‘Lazarus Rising’. I just got it from Daytons. And your Deany-boy is back from hell!” Nina saw the shiny new book in my hand and gave a small squeal.  
Our absolute adoration for the book series ‘Supernatural’ is one of the things that really keeps us close. No-one else really knows about the books, you would probably say they have more of an underground cult following. But we don’t care. The series is about two brothers, Sam and Dean, who travel across America looking for otherworldly, supernatural creatures. Vampires, werewolves, wendigos, ghosts, you name it, they've come across it. The series had been cut off for while as the publisher had gone bankrupt. But now Carver Edlund is back baby! Back to having his books published under a new company, and the latest book has just been released. And about time too, as Nina had been complaining. She was getting nervous as to whether or not her guy would even be coming back to life at all.  
You see, she’s the Dean fangirl in our relationship, and Sam's all mine. Opposites. Just like everything else about us. She’s got short hair, mine is long. I’m the oldest of three, and she’s the pampered baby sister to four brothers. We have pretty much the exact opposite taste in food, and we have definite opposing views on what good music is. There's a few things we agree on; salt and vinegar crisps, Bon Jovi, how terrible Grey's Anatomy is. But quite frankly, I don't know how we've been friends for so long without throttling each other. Hey, we work though, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I’m Cloe by the way, just for future reference. 168 centimetres tall, ridiculously untameable brown hair, black glasses that have been broken one too many times, that’s me. Rather unamazing, but who isn't in high school?  
“So can I borrow it after you?” Nina asked, still gazing over the cover with awe. There was no point in her buying it, and she knew it. We share practically everything, up to and including siblings, pets and food.  
“Dude, you insult me by even asking.” I looked at her and laughed as she happily jumped on the spot, looking like a complete idiot, not caring that others around her were staring. And that is just one of the reasons why I am so close with her. We can be ourselves around each other, something that we don’t really share with anyone else.  
“Oh shut up…bitch” she said with her patented smirk. I replied with the customary “jerk” just as the bell rang for first period. We both grinned and headed off to our first (and worst, according to Nina) class of the day, History.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hi guys! This is my first time on AO3 and my first attempt at ever really posting any sort of fandom related fics, so bear with me here. I found this on my computer from waaaaay back, maybe from 2010? Something like that. Apart from adding some stuff in and fixing up a few things, I'm gonna leave it the way it was, mostly cos I'm kinda curious to see how my writing was back then! Anyways, this is just the first initial intro sorta bit, then I'll post more later. So yeah, comments, feedback, whatever is always welcome and appreciated, and who knows, maybe this'll get me back into some regular writing patterns?! :)


End file.
